runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
The Trio of Terror
The Trio are three powerful demons brought to Gielinor from the Infernal Dimensions. They were summoned there long ago, and has been slowly working to tear down the continent. Their names are Qursh, Lavul, and Voyelt. (might be postponed until later chapters) Appearance and personality. The Trio all are housed in special objects created by their cults called reliquaries. These objects are supernaturally tough, and unusual objects in general. Qursh's reliquary is a classic statue of a winged monster, with ribbons of skin hanging from it's large wings, and putrefying flesh in it's outstretched claws. It is squatted on a stone platform, and is covered in a thin, foul smelling slime that reappears if wiped off. Lavul's reliquary is a large Onyx jewel. It has a set number of facets, but the magic behind it befuddles any mind who tries to count them. It seems like there are infinite facets, or multiple or new ones always manifesting or disspearing. When one gazes into the facet's one sees terrifying visions, and whispers echoing through their head. Voyelt's reliquary is a large tapestry, but it's grandeur is long passed. It's terribly faded, and threadbare. It seems to ripple as if it has a mind of it's own, or a constant wind is blowing, even if it is dead air. If examined, shrieking faces litter the tapestry, hidden behind objects. They all seem to be recoiling from the castle in the center, which glows in an eerie light. The trio are hidden, each in their own secret area. Their main forces are their cults, which are formidable, and also hidden. The only two ways they can manifest physically is possessing one of their cultists, or true manifestation. True manifestation is when they summon their power, and manifest their true form. While in this form, they cannot travel too far from their reliquary, or they dissapate. Qursh's manifestation is akin to a Large red bat, albeit diseased and mangy. Posion drips from it's fangs, and flies buzz and feed on the rotting flesh on the beast. Lavul's manifestation is abstract; no-one can really pin down what it looks like. Mostly, it looks like what is most useful or maddening at the moment, usually a person's fear. A person witnessing Lavul's abstraction influences his form with their own harrowing thoughts. His favored form is a leering midnight blue creature, with a long, sinuous tail, and an elongated cranium. Voyelt's manifestation looks like a mix between a ghost, and a walking piece of darkness. Flowing, cold, ribbonlike, yet sharp. He has no eyes, and a maw akin to a gaping mouth of a cave. (figuratively) Their personality differs: each has their own tastes. In this way, they oppose each other randomly, each wanting to have the world destroyed their way. They can be contrary, maddening things to negotiate with, if you can get that far. They snicker with delight as they spread their evil, and watch as the world breaks down, giggling with glee as people turn into killers, disease sweeps the land, and folk bartering their soul for temporary power. All in all; they care not who dies, kills, steals, or tortures, as long as they get what they want. They will accept bribes, but will rarely keep promises, except if binded to do so. History. The Trio was summoned into Gielinor in the middle ages, by a sorcerer who knew not what he was playing with. He missed a binding sigil in his circle, which allowed the Trio to break free. No-one knows what happened to that sorcerer, but the demons were free to wreak havoc. They had to act fast, though. Their souls belonged in the Infenral Dimensions, so they had to find a reliquary to bind themselves in, to prevent themself from bieng sucked back into their homeworld. They had to make do with average objects in the sorcerer's abode, which a thief stole and sold to many people, who took the three all across Gielinor. These buyers became the demon's first cultists. Their cults grew, and blossomed(albeit slowly), until they could afford special reliquaries made specifically for them. Today, they sit high on the horse, but still below the radar, waiting for their cults to find their artifacts. These artifacts were reliquaries they jumped to and fro from, and left their power with it, creating unique relics with dangerous powers. Powers. Innate powers all of them possess: *Immunity to mind-control. *immunity to possession. You don't possess them, they possess you! *Resistance to Illusion. *Resistance to damage: They are harmed, but not as effectively so, by bullets and blades. *Healing: They are incredibly tough creatures, and are super-durable. They can also regenerate. *Enslavement: They can enslave weaker demons to their will, but only if they know a demon's true name. *Supernatural awareness: They can sense ghosts, other demons, Lycan/werewolves, and supernatural power. Supers, and mutants who don't have supernatural powers slip through their sense. Also, they posess perfect vision around ther reliquary. *Body-less: They are spirits, and possess no permanent bodies. They need not eat, drink, sleep, immune to radiation, temperature extremes, poison, disease, etc. *Forcing worship: Their will is so strong that they can will people to worship them.These people will not worship loyally because they think it is right. Rather, they do it out of fear. These people can be turned back through a relatively simple hypnosis session. *Possession: These creatures can possess anyone who worships them. The person needs to touch the reliquary of the possessing demon. A person who is possessed has not long to live. The most people can survive is 48 hours, but this can be less if the demon uses his powers. When the time is up, the demon retreats to his reliquary as his host dies in a spectacularily grotesque way. *Empowering thralls: Thralls are the demon's right hand, and the chief cultists. They can only have three each at one time, and these thralls can be imparted supernatural power. Thralls will most likely be the main villains of this rp. *True manifestation: Their battle form. Explained above. *Black knowledge: each has their own black knowledge, which varies far and wide. However, they are restricted to powers of their theme. Qursh relies on decay and disease, Lavul depends on mental disorders and illusions, and Voyelt relies on dead spirits, and death energy. If this list seems like a bit much, lets apply some nightmare retardant. These creatures are extremely powerful, ridiculously so, but the fact of the matter is: For all their power, they are limited by their cults. They draw their enormous power from perverted worship by their cultists. When their cults dissapear or die, the Trio are weakened severely. Without at least one person worshipping them, they go into hibernation, without the fuel to go on. Killing their thralls hurts them, since they invest so much of their power into them. The reason they hide is that if their reliquaries are destroyed, they will be sucked back to the Infernal Dimensions. They fear this, and are intensely paranoid about this happening. Safety is the most important thing for them, so they cower behind their figurative fortresses and have their minions do the work. They might be powerful, but a sufficient show of force might cow them, and make them shake in their boots, so to speak. It will be tough, but destroying them is possible. The fact that they are so paranoid about them bieng banished is enough to make them go crazy when it comes to fail-safes. A fall-back location for their reliquary, a fall-back for their fall-back, and so on. This paranoia can affect their clarity of thinking. While something might not be threatening, they will overreact and check it out immediately. In this way they can be tricked, or scared into not doing anything, in fear of bieng discovered. Chapters.